dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Monster Party
Power Rangers Monster Party is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's 'fifth season of Super Sentai. It is themed after monsters. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 5 Theme Song: Undead Fun Original airing: 1977 Previous: Power Rangers Castle Clan Next: Power Rangers Dino Force Synopsis Separated from the land of men, Halloween Town is a land of something truly rare: peaceful monsters who live in harmony. Some of the monsters have discovered that some of their kind want to take over the human world. Three monsters are chosen to enter the human world to save them because they are royalty. While they may look like humans, they can transform into a force for good. ''Power Rangers Monster Party! Rangers * Louis Louis is the Vampire Red Ranger. He is a loner who finds the team pointless at first. He grows to treat them as friends. His zords are the Red Bat and the Green Gill-man. * Seno Seno is the Werewolf Blue Ranger. He is a tortured soul. Over time, he moves on and becomes a better man. His zords are the Blue Wolf and the Orange Cyclops. He would be played by Booboo Stewert. * Abby Abby is the Medusa Yellow Ranger. She is a seductive woman. Eventually, she actually falls for a man who she is happy with. Her zord is the Yellow Snake and the Purple Spider. She would be played by Anna Sophia Robb. * Robin Robin is the Black Ranger. He is righteous. His zords are the Black Oni. * Natsuki Natsuki is the White Ranger. She is a trickster. Her zord is the White Kyuubi. * Julius Julius is the noble Silver Ranger. His zord is the Gargoyle. He would be played by Jordan Fry. Allies * Ghost Knight Villains * (Grim Reaper) Main Villain * (Mummy) General * (Frankenstein's Monster) Dumb Brute * (Witch) Hench woman * Frightocks Monsters The monsters in this series are split into two types: those based on Halloween monsters and the far stronger Japanese Yokai. Ghost, The Blob, Scarecrow, Headless Horseman, Mad Doctor, Banshee, Crab Monster, Doll, Plant Monster, Undead Pirate, Evil Clown, Succubus, Fly Monster Arsenal Monster Blades Morph Call:"I'm a Monster!" Dragon Blade Personal Weapons: * Blood Sword * Werewolf Axe * Cobra Bowgun * Oni Spear * Kyuubi Fan * Gargoyle Sniper Monster Cycle Monster Blaster(Team Attack) Megazords '''Base Megazords: * Graveyard Megazord Components: Red, Blue, Yellow Blue and Yellow form the Arms Finisher: Graveyard Smash * Eldritch Megazord Components: Red, Black, White Black and White form the arms Finisher: Monster Slash * Stonecarver Megazord Components: Silver Finisher: Boulder Blast Alternative Forms: * Graveyard Megazord, Gillman Mode Components: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green Gill-man creates shoulder armor and chest armor Gill-man's head becomes a new helmet * Graveyard Megazord, Cyclops Mode Components: Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange Cyclops' arms and chest create shoulder armor Cyclops' legs form a club weapon Cyclops' head becomes a new helmet * Graveyard Megazord, Spider Mode Components: Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple Entire body attaches to the back Spider head becomes a new helmet Episodes # Here Be Monsters # Double Jeopardy # Alone in the Dark # License to Gill # Accidentally in Love # Turn to Stone # Apple of my Eye # The Amazing Drider-Zord # The Yellow Wedding # Get Outside the Box Episode Titles # Episode 2 is a refrence to the TV show Jeopardy. # Episode 3 is a refrence to the video game series and movie. # Episode 4 is a pun on the phrase license to kill. # Episode 5 is a reference to a song from Shrek. # Episode 8 is a pun and reference to "The Amazing Spider-Man". # Episode 9 is a refrence to the Red Wedding from Game of Thrones. Episode Descriptions # Three monsters enter the human world to uncover a major conspiracy. # The rangers search for a lost Gillman Zord in a swamp. # When Abby seduces a man named Lenard, she is horrified to find out that she loves him back. # The rangers head for a mountain to dig up the lost Cyclops Zord. # The rangers go to the ruins of a temple to get the Drider Zord. # Abby accepts Lenard's proposal to marry her, but is worried about whether he loves her in return. Mangetsu Sentai Kibager(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758823/Mangetsu-Sentai-KIBAGER Notes * In the sentai, the Silver Ranger was named Exorising and was themed around Excorsism. I felt this was too dark and didn't give good reason for him to eventally join the team. * Halloween Town is obviously named after the place from Nightmare Before Christmas. I would even be OK with some kind of Jack Skellington Easter Egg in the series, if it were made for real.